


The Notebook

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, School!verse, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of penis, no sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a one-shot where Harry watches over a certain Louis Tomlinson’s secret notebook during outdoor time at school, and Harry sees something he wasn’t supposed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> A school!verse Larry fic I wrote while I was bored some weeks ago. I hope it's okay. If you want a fic, send a request! :)

“Hey Harry! I’m passing to you!”

Harry Styles perked up right as his friend Niall kicked the blue and green soccerball over to him. He rushed to his left and swiftly recieved the kick, returning it to Niall. He watched the Irishman pass it to their other friend, Zayn, and then returned to the notebook sitting on the ground next to him.

Louis Tomlinson had told him to watch it for him. Harry took his job pretty seriously, because honestly, he had a crush on the ‘Sass Master from Doncaster’. Of course, his raging hormones made it hard for him to keep it secret. His friends Liam and Niall already knew, and Zayn had come close to finding out once. 

He remembered when he had come out with his class for outdoor time, and how Louis had come up to him with his friends Nick and Josh. Harry’s heart had started beating at probably a thousand miles an hour. Louis had handed him the black-covered notebook and told him to keep watch over it for him, he trusted him not to let anyone look in it because it was top secret.

Now here Harry was, notebook in his hands, hiding under an oak tree. He was having a mental war in his mind on weather to look at the contents of the book or not. What if Louis or one of his friends caught him? What if it had something totally gross in it? 

Pa-lease! Harry had a large notebook filled with drawings and observations of Louis. There were a lot of drawings of Louis’ bum…..Oh how that turned Harry on at the worst of times. Like right now. Harry sat down on the ground and let the notebook cover the tent in his skinny jeans, hoping that it would go away by the time Louis came back to get the book. 

Unfortunately for him, the notebook just had to flip open as he plopped down on the ground, revealing a very x-rated sketch of what seemed to be……Him? 

Hold the tacos. Harry’s green orbs widened ten times their size as he saw how Louis pictured him. It seemed to be very accurate. The title that was placed next to the man’s torso clearly said Harry Styles. 

Did Louis dream of him like he dreamed of him?

“What are you doing with my notebook?” the upset-sounding voice of Louis cut in from Harry’s thoughts as the Doncaster boy ran over to him.

“N-Nothing!” Harry replied promptly, shutting the notebook and standing up, his problem still not down.

“You were looking through my notebook, weren’t you?!?” 

“It was an accident, I swear! I only saw one page!” Harry panicked, holding the notebook far from his person.

“You better not say anything about what you saw, Styles.” Louis said, anger evident in his tone as he snatched the book from Harry’s pale hands.

“No….I write and draw the same things about you, Louis.” Harry murmured, rubbing a hand up and down his sweatered arm.

“What? Really?” Louis looked mortified, head cocked to the side like he couldn’t believe it.

“Uh….yeah. I have been for a while.” Harry felt ready to sink into the earth, his face was crimson with embarrassment.

Louis and Harry stood there for a moment, then Louis stepped up to Harry and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Pass me a note with your number when we get back to class, okay? I’ll call you tonight if you want.”

Harry stood there, shell-shocked. Louis freaking Tomlinson just kissed me AND asked for my number!!!! His mind screamed, as he nodded vigoriously, a large grin appearing on his face.

“See you in class, Tomlinson.” Harry returned the kiss.

Louis winked with his ever-so-perfect blue eyes, and ran off towards where Nick and Josh were waiting for him.

Tonight is going to be a good night, Harry thought to himself as he walked off to class.

End.


End file.
